The truth about famous
by shadowy neko-lover
Summary: Someone is putting up false pictures and articles about all the famous Beybladers on the Internet on a website called The truth about famous . Who is it, and what do they want? And is it a good thing that Blitz Boys are so deeply involved?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Beyblade, because if I did there would be more of Tala in it

I've tried my best to avoid OC-ness with the Beyblade characters, but if there was any, well…I'm not Takao Aoki

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Beyblade, because if I did there would be more of Tala in it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Tyson gave a sigh of contentment as he lay back on the grass gazing up at the sky. His stomach was full, it was nice weather and there was no school to worry about. Plus, he'd managed to escape to a place where Hiro wouldn't be able to follow him, nagging him about training.

"Perfect," he murmured, closing his eyes, ready for a nice nap. But just then…

"TYSON!!"

Tyson jumped about a foot in the air, before turning around to glare at Hilary who was standing behind him, hands on hips, giving him one of her typical 'Hilary' looks.

"Hilary!" he said, irritated, "can't a guy have some peace around here?!"

"What do you think you're doing here?!" she asked, "You're supposed to be at the dojo practicing that new move Kenny came up with!"

"What!" Tyson sweat-dropped, "Hilary, I'm taking a day off!"

"With whose permission?" the brunette demanded.

"I don't need permission!" Tyson said indignantly, "I've worked hard all week and I deserve a break."

"You have a coach by the name of Hiro Granger, mister!" Hilary said, "You can't take a holiday without his permission."

Tyson groaned.

"You are coming right back to the dojo with me!" Hilary commanded, before grabbing his arm and dragging him along with her.

"Oi! Let go!" Tyson snapped, yanking his arm out of her grip, "I can walk by myself!

"Move faster," Hilary urged him.

Tyson stopped abruptly and whirled around to face her, their faces only inches apart.

"You really get on my nerves sometimes!" he growled.

Hilary looked extremely offended.

"I'm just trying to instill some good habits in you," she argued, "Admit it or not, the only reason you've started getting up earlier in the morning is because of me!"

"Yeah, but…that doesn't mean I want you to follow me around all the time!"

Hilary knew him too well to get angry at that. Instead she smiled slyly, "If I don't follow you around all the time, we won't have many more incidents like last night's."

That made Tyson laugh. Last night _had_ been fun.

**Flashback**

"And that finishes our project on World War I!" Tyson said, closing his book with a flourish.

"You surprised me," Hilary admitted, "I didn't think you'd do such a good job."

"Hey, just because I don't do my homework regularly doesn't mean I'm not concerned about my studies," Tyson said, "it's just that I'm always too busy blading."

"I guess you are," Hilary said vaguely, stuffing her books into her bag, "I gotta go, it's…um…why're you looking at me like that?"

"Huh?" Tyson started, and went rather red in the face, "Oh…um…nothing."

"Well it's getting kinda late," Hilary said, feeling the same nervousness that she'd felt in his company so many times before, "I…I have to go home."

"I'll walk you home," Tyson said, as they both stepped out into the open.

"Tyson, I can go home myself," Hilary said, "its only two streets away."

"But it's really late," Tyson argued, "it could be dangerous."

"Um…why're you so concerned?" Hilary couldn't help asking.

Tyson moved closer, invading her personal space, and said, "Because…" And with that statement he suddenly pressed his lips to hers. His move was so unexpected, that for a moment Hilary just stood there unresponsively. Then as her brain started to catch up with reality, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. Tyson slipped one arm around her waist, leaving his other hand free to caress her face. After a few very passionate moments, the two teens broke apart for air, both flushed and slightly confused, though one thing was clear: they definitely wanted more of that.

**End Flashback**

Hilary surreptitiously slid her hand into Tyson's and he entangled his fingers with hers. Neither of them commented on the contact, instead choosing to walk back in silence, merely enjoying each other's company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the dojo:

"Hi guys," Tyson greeted his friends as he and Hilary walked into the living room.

"Hiya Tyson!" Max replied, in his usual bright and happy way. It was the start of the summer vacations and like always all the friends had gathered at the Granger dojo.

"Man, it feels good to be back here," Ray said, to nods of agreement from the others, "just like old times."

"Yeah, but where's Kai?" Daichi asked.

"Right here," a slightly bored voice said from behind Tyson, and they all turned to see Kai walking in.

"C'mon Kenny shut you laptop!" Max urged.

"Yeah, it's the perfect day for blading," Tyson agreed, "don't you wanna come outside?"

"Okay, just this one last website," Kenny said without looking up, "then I'll join you guys."

"Alright, but it's your loss," Hilary said, following the others out of the room. But only a few moments later they heard Kenny yell at the top of his voice. Everyone rushed inside to find Kenny staring at his laptop with his mouth hanging open.

"What the hell did you scream about?" Tyson asked.

Kenny looked up at them and slowly turned his laptop around so that the screen was facing them. There were gasps of shock and surprise all around because on the screen was a picture of Kai and Hiro sleeping together.

"Hiro?!" Tyson turned around to look at his older brother who seemed to have been rendered speechless.

"Oh my god Kai!" Max said, eyes wide, "You're gay? With Hiro?"

"No!" Kai looked horrified, "I am not gay!" He hated Hiro, he was sure they all knew that.

"That…that never happened!" Hiro spluttered.

"Then how do you explain the picture?" Ray asked.

"Someone must've edited our pictures," Hiro said, receiving skeptical looks from the others.

"Look, if you guys really are gay you don't have to hide it from us," Tyson said.

"Hide what you moron!" Hiro yelled, "Neither of us is gay!"

"And certainly not with each other," Kai added, scowling dangerously.

"You know the article that goes with this picture is pretty entertaining," Kenny commented.

"There's an article?!" Daichi said eagerly, "Read it out loud."

"Ummm…" Kenny hesitated, looking at Kai and Hiro, both of whom were giving him their most malevolent don't-you-dare-disobey-me looks.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Hilary said impatiently, whisking Kenny's laptop away from him. Advantage of being the only girl on the team: nobody threatened you with physical injury, and our beloved brunette was just too hardened to feel the full intensity of Kai's death-glare. She started reading:

"Many may consider the G-Revolutions' coach Hiro Granger a traitor for leaving his brothers' team and going over to his opponents, the BEGA Bladers. Little do they know that this act of betrayal was in fact to remain faithful to his commitment with no other than Kai Hiwatari. (Kai and Hiro sweat-dropped). Heart-breaking though it may be for millions of fans that Kai now belongs to someone, (Kai gritted his teeth in irritation) I'm sure many will agree with me when I say that Kai should be congratulated for finally finding love in his somewhat lonely life."

"_That _is the _WORST_ piece of trash I have ever heard!" Kai burst out as soon as Hilary finished reading. Hiro seemed to have been rendered speechless (very unusual).

"Ffff…" Hiro looked around at Tyson, who had clamped his hand over his mouth. Ray was slowly turning red as he seemed to have some internal struggle. Max was staring determinedly out of the window, while Kenny, Hilary and Daichi were biting their fists.

"What?" Kai snapped. At that Tyson burst out laughing, and that of course set up a chain reaction.

"You're laughing?!" Hiro said incredulously, "This is not a laughing matter!"

"Look at it from our point of view!" Ray said, clutching his stomach as he doubled over laughing.

"Oh man, I haven't laughed this much in ages!" Tyson gasped.

"Stop. Laughing!" Kai growled, clenching his fists.

"Easy for you to say!" Max choked out, while beside him Hilary collapsed onto a chair, she was laughing so hard.

Finally, when everyone had calmed down enough to talk, Hiro asked, "What's the name of this website?"

"The truth about famous Beybladers dot com," Kenny replied.

"Famous Beybladers huh?' Kai said, "So that means all of us?"

"Uh…I think so," Kenny said, staring at the screen of his laptop.

"Now what?" Ray asked.

Again Kenny turned his laptop around and again there were gasps of shock and surprise all around. Tyson felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. Whoever had made this website had managed to get a picture of him and Hilary kissing last night. There they both were, on screen, arms around each other, looking very busy. This time everyone whipped around to look at Tyson and Hilary, both of whom turned the exact shade of colour that was Tala's hair.

"So, um, is that true?" Daichi asked.

"Actually, yes," Tyson said, not seeing any point in denying it. Everyone gaped at them. All except for Kai and Hiro. Kai, because it was obvious to him that they liked each other. Hiro, because he was the one who had given Tyson some very stupid advice concerning Hilary. Hey, he wanted to have a laugh, and the advice included stuff along the lines of tea and spill and…lick and…let's just leave it at that. But ha had enjoyed the outcome.

"You and Hilary?!" Ray said, eyes wide, a giant sweat-drop appearing.

"Unbelievable!" Max muttered. Unfortunately for him, Hilary heard that.

"What do you mean 'unbelievable'?!" she demanded.

"Well, for one thing you and Tyson are always fighting," Max said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean-," Tyson was cut off by Ray, "Hey Kenny, is there an article with this one?"

"Yes," Kenny replied, a grin forming on his face, "Pretty amusing one."

"Don't even think about it!" Hilary growled, but Ray who by now was pretty much Hilary-glare proof ignored her: "Both the Granger brothers seem to be very ambitious. While Hiro has paired up with Kai, his younger brother Tyson is busy developing and strengthening a relationship with his team-mate Hilary Tachibana. This attractive girl joined the Blade breakers a year after the team formed, and has remained a member ever since. Let's hope his love life turns out to be as successful as his Beyblading career."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there's my story. Hope you liked it and if you did just press that little purple button down there.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long but I'm a rather lazy person. By the way, all these people about whom weird articles are being written, they are all my favourite characters from the anime. Especially Ray (And Tala). Oh, and Ian's going to be a member of the Blitzkrieg Boys in this story of mine.

Disclaimer: They just love making us say it again and again don't they? I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2**

Both Tyson and Hilary went completely crimson in the face as everyone in the room turned around to look at them.

"That article is rubbish!" Tyson said, shooting Hilary a look, who was looking really relieved that Tyson had taken the initiative.

"This is crazy," she muttered.

"Hey guys, this website was made a week ago and around 500 people have already left reviews saying they loved it," Kenny said, a hint of worry to his voice, "and, oh god!"

"What?" Daichi asked.

"Coming up soon: 'Ray Kon, silent neko-jin blader or double-crossing flirt?', and 'Bryan Kuznetsov, the power-hungry, psycho blader.'"

"Flirt! Flirt! I do not flirt!" Ray said indignantly, "I talk politely to girls and then ask them to marry me, but I do not flirt!"

Everyone turned to stare at him, "Who the hell have you proposed to?!" Tyson asked.

"Oh…um…" Ray stuttered going red in the face, _Dammit, I said too much! _He didn't want them to know how far his relationship with Mariah had gone. At least not yet. However, the phone proved to be his salvation when it suddenly rang.

Hiro picked it up, "Granger Dojo. Hiro speaking."

He blinked in slight surprise hearing Tala's voice at the other end. After listening for a few minutes he said, "Okay. Tomorrow 3:30"

Hanging up, he looked around at the others, "Turns out the Blitzkreig Boys have seen it too. Tala says there's something about all this that he wants to tell us."

"Like what?" Max asked, "I mean somebody's putting up stuff about us on the Internet, but this isn't the first time this has happened."

"There's more about this whole affair than meets the eye," Kai said, "for one thing, this person managed to snap a very personal picture of Tyson in his home, even though most people don't even know where he lives."

"Kai's right," Kenny said, "And Bryan's been mentioned so I guess him and his team-mates would be involved."

Unnoticed by anyone inside, a young girl jumped down from a tree-branch right outside the window. She landed cat-like on her feet and smiled to herself, "3:30, tomorrow. Perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day:

"Alright," Hiro said to everyone gathered in the room, "first things first. We have to find out who it is who made that website and stop them."

"I think a more major question is 'Why?' and not who," Tala said dryly. He and his team-mates had turned up as promised.

"Don't you think it'll be easier to answer that once we find the culprit," Ray suggested.

"Boris!" Kai suddenly spoke up, "I wouldn't put it past him to do something like this."

"That's as good a guess as any," Kenny said.

Tala sighed in an irritated manner, as Spencer said, "That's what we want to tell you. We've already met the girl who made this website."

"What?!" Tyson and Daichi yelled at the same time.

"A girl did this, huh?" Kai mused, seemingly lost in thought.

"Did you have any idea that she was going to do something like this?" Max asked.

"What do you know about her?" Kenny asked, "Name? Any other personal details? Anything at all?"

"Was that your first meeting with her?" Hilary asked, "Or have there been any more?"

"Can't you try guessing why she made this website?" Ray asked.

"I might have an idea," Tala said, looking unsurprised by the barrage of questions.

"But none of us is completely sure about her intentions," Bryan said, "And we don't know her personally or anything."

"Do you-," Tyson started to ask something but was interrupted by the phone ringing. He went to answer it while the others carried on their discussion. Suddenly, Tyson's raised voice cut across the room, "Who are you?" Everyone turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Hilary asked.

Tyson covered the mouthpiece with his hand and looked at his friends, "Some girl. She says she wants to talk to Tala."

"Ask her why," Tala said.

"And also how she knows our number," Hiro added.

Tyson turned back to the phone, "Why do you want to talk to him. And how the hell did you get my number? And who are you anyway?"

The girl on the other end gave a tinkling laugh, "You're worried how I know your _number_?! I know a lot more than that. As for who I am, that's immaterial," Her tone became business-like again, "Now, let me talk to Tala or any other member of the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"She's not answering your questions," Tyson said, covering the mouthpiece again. Kai moved forwards and put the phone on speaker, then turned around to look at Tala, gesturing at him to talk.

"I'm here," he said, facing the phone, "you're the same person from last week aren't you?"

"Who else would it be, Einstein?!" came back the sarcastic reply, "I'm sure all of you must have seen the website I made."

"You went a little too far, miss!" Spencer growled.

"I'll remove it if you just give me the information I want," she said. The G-Revolutions were exchanging mystified looks. What information was this girl talking about?

"You can't resort to blackmail!" Tala said, enraged.

"Of course I can!" she said calmly, "And if you don't mind your reputation going down the drain, think of your friends."

"You-," Bryan started to say something, but she cut across him her tone threatening, "This website is only the beginning of what I'll do if you don't tell me what I want."

There was a _click! _on the other end and the line went dead.

"Well, isn't she charming," Tyson commented, "where on earth did you meet her?"

"She came to us around a week ago," Ian said, making a face as though he'd just swallowed something disgusting.

"What information was she talking about?" Max asked.

"She wanted to know about Biovolt," Tala answered, scowling slightly.

"So why didn't you just tell her what she wanted to know?" Daichi said, to be met with incredulous looks from the others.

"We're not going to go around handing out information like that to any random stranger who comes up and asks for it," Bryan said.

"Yeah, we don't even know what she wants it for!" Tala said.

"Maybe it'll just be safer if you listen to her," Kenny mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"There's some stuff here about Daichi and Ian," Kenny said, still mumbling, "And Mathilda."

"Oh?" Hilary raised an eyebrow, "what does it say?"

"I'm not reading it out loud!" Kenny said, shooting a look at Ian, who somehow managed to look threatening inspite of his height. Or maybe it was just the gun-launcher. (A/n: That thing is almost as big as he is! How the hell does he manage to carry it around anyway?)

"Oh please!" Hilary marched over to him and pulled his laptop towards herself. She really did take advantage of being the only girl around.

" 'Birds of a feather flock together. This well-known saying has proved to be completely untrue where Daichi Sumeragi of the G-Revolutions and Ian Papov of the Blitzkreig Boys are concerned. Ian moved towards Daichi thinking that their short heights if nothing else would bring them together. However Daichi shunned all his attempts at a romantic relationship, and Ian in a desperate attempt to make him jealous started going out with Mathilda of the Barthez Battalion. This sweet, pretty girl is for some reason enamored with Ian (A/n: Seriously, who would like a guy that short? XD) and has no idea of his true reasons for going out with her. Let's hope that Ian doesn't hurt her too much!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there's the next chapter. I'm not making a tradition of ending every chapter with a weird article, but this was just co-incidence. By the way what it does it mean that my story has a life of 2 days or whatever left. Does that mean it'll be removed from the website or what. I'll be really grateful if somebody could offer a little guidance.


	3. Chapter 3

Just in case you're wondering why it's only the Blitzkreig Boys and G-Revolutions that are involved it's because they're the only ones that are in Japan and also because they're my favourites

Disclaimer: Me? Own Beyblade? Yeah right! *Sigh* Nope don't own it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3**

Ian groaned and buried his face in his hands. Daichi on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"Me and Ian?" he snorted, "Pretty stupid, eh, Ian? Uh…Ian?"

Ian's aura went dark. "It's. Not. Funny!" he spat through clenched teeth, "she's going to pay for this big-time!"

"Oh she will," Tala agreed, a dangerous expression on his face.

"No way!" Hilary suddenly screamed, making them all jump.

"What is it, Hil?" Tyson asked, moving to stand beside her.

"That bitch!" Hilary yelled, "When I get my hands on her, she is going to be so sorry!"

Tyson bent over Kenny's laptop. His mouth fell open, and his face turned red. He couldn't believe what he was reading, (A/n: no body reads this one out loud but I'm putting it in any way for the readers) "Well Granger fans, Tyson's love life did NOT turn out to be very successful. You thought Hilary was a sweet teenage girl? Forget your first impression of her and face her real character. The flirtatious and dishonest teen who, like her former team-mate Ray Kon cannot settle on one person. She originally joined the team not 'just like that' as Tyson said in an interview, but due to an invitation from Kai Hiwatari. But when he left her for Hiro, far from being disappointed or broken-hearted she merely turned her attentions to Tyson who had long been pining after her. ("Lies!" Tyson thought, going suspiciously red in the face) Breathing a sigh of relief that one love has broken down? There's more. Hilary has a roving eye which settles on any hot, single, male blader around her. Hopefully, Tyson will find out and leave her, though the revelation that his lady-love was not all that he thought her to be will certainly leave him more depressed than would be good for his Beyblading."

"This girl's intent on destroying your images," Kenny said, reading over Tyson's shoulder.

"Um, what was the reference to Ray?" Tyson asked.

"That he flirts with Mariah and Salima!" Hilary growled, a vein popping on her forehead. Ray snorted remembering some private moments he had spent with Mariah, thinking he would not exchange even their memory to be with some other girl.

Tyson shot Hilary a concerned look. They had been friends for long enough for him to recognize that under her façade of being angry, she was feeling hurt. Ignoring the fact that their friends were watching he walked to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon Hil, I know that's not true," he murmured, smiling at her. He felt her shoulders relax as she leant against him.

"Thanks Tyson," she smiled back.

"Please save it for when we're not around!" Tala said, looking away, "And compared to some of the other stuff she's written that's innocent."

"You'll be eating your words if you see the pictures Tala," Kai said dryly.

"Ignore it, ignore it all," Tyson said to Hilary in an undertone, "it can't affect us in any way." She smiled again in response realizing at that moment exactly what it was that had made her fall for Tyson.

"Enough of this!" Hiro said firmly, standing up, "We have to find out some way to find out who this girl is and get her to stop. We tried to trace her call but it was done from a public phone booth so there's no way of knowing who it was."

"She's already come to meet us once, "Tala said pointedly, "we could get her to come again."

"Yeah, but that was when she didn't know what we would say," Spencer said, "We've refused. Will she really come willingly a second time?"

"We could say we've changed our minds," Tala replied.

"What if she insists on taking the information over the phone?" Max asked.

"She wants everything we know," Tala said, "maps can't be given over the phone. And we could insist on meeting her personally."

"But how do we get to talk to her in the first place?" Tyson asked, "And this scheme has a lot of loop-holes."

"Can you think of something better?!" Tala snapped.

Tyson shook his head.

"Kenny's tried to find out who she is from her website, but it was made with a fake identity. And she will contact us again, of that I'm sure," Tala continued tersely, "how else will she know whether we've changed our minds or not."

The others exchanged looks. They would have to endure more crap from her website until then, but they stuck because of lack of a better plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A week later (at the dojo): **

"She still hasn't tried to contact us!" Max was saying to everyone else, "what do we do?!"

"Wait," Tala replied stolidly.

"Hey Kenny, is there anything else on the site?" Daichi asked.

"Um, yeah," Kenny said, "there's this thing about Kai and Tala."

"And it says?" Bryan asked. He'd always suspected Kai of being gay.

"Here's the brief summary," Kenny said, rather enjoying himself, "Tala's in love with Kai and wanted to bring it down only because he thought it would bring Kai back to the Blitzkreig Boys."

"We found out about Kai leaving the team after I lost to Garland," Tala replied, exchanging a look with Kai. They were both simply friends.

"Apparently Tala was spying on Kai and still is," Kenny continued, ignoring the murderous look the red-head was giving him. He had no intentions of showing anyone the picture which featured Kai and Hiro snogging, while Tala glowered at them from behind a tree. 

"This is beginning to go too far!" Ray said a note of urgency in his voice.

"Yeah, we can't just sit around waiting for her to appear," Spencer agreed.

While this discussion was going on inside the room, outside on a tree-branch right beside the window, the very girl they were discussing was crouching with a camera in her hand. She grinned evilly to herself focusing it on Max. She had the perfect idea to shatter his goody-goody teddy-bear image.

"Max Tate, the big-time bully," she thought to herself, "and Rick to spice things up a bit. Beyond perfect!"

Shifting herself slightly so as to catch Hilary's face, she edged closer to the window. The branch she was squatting on creaked slightly and she glanced down at it nervously. The view might be perfect, but the branch itself was not. It seemed ready to snap any minute. She forced herself to forget about the branch and concentrate on the work at hand.

"I can't believe they would actually think such a stupid trick would work!" she thought scornfully, "Like I would really just walk off to meet them."

A few more minutes passed and she managed to forget about the creaky branch completely. Then Kai turned towards the window while talking to Kenny. She quickly ducked down to avoid being seen. Big mistake. Because of her sudden movement the branch really did crack. It happened so suddenly that she couldn't grab onto anything to keep herself from falling nor could she hold in the startled cry that left her mouth. Luckily for her, she wasn't hurt, though all the breath was knocked out of her.

Inside, hearing the loud crack and a girl's shriek of surprise everyone ran to the window.

"That's her!" Bryan yelled unnecessarily, before turning and sprinting out of the room followed closely by his team-mates and the G-Revolutions.

"Shit! This is bad!" the girl cursed to herself, jumping to her feet and grabbing her camera and bag. She ran towards the exit of the dojo, only to find that Kai, Hiro and Spencer had gotten there first. Wheeling around she ran towards one of the opposing walls, flanked by trees. Reaching the wall she grabbed a low-hanging branch and swung herself onto it and onto the wall. Max managed to grab her ankle, but a good kick on the nose freed her, and she jumped out into the street. Without a moment's hesitation Ray and Daichi, who were the most agile of them all followed her, while the others ran out into the street just in time to see the two boys vanishing around the corner.

"God! Those guys are so fast!" the girl thought to herself as Ray and Daichi got closer, while the rest of the group caught up easily. The street opened onto a busy main road. She dashed across narrowly missing being hit by a car.

"Hey!" the driver yelled, zooming past, "Watch where you're going you moron!"

Taking the risk of being bowled over by a car still didn't throw the G-Rev. and Blitz Boys off her trail, though it did slow them down a little. She ran down another road but choosing this particular one was a mistake because it was one that Kai and Tala knew particularly well. They knew that it was honey-combed with side-streets. Instead of following her like the others they veered off to the side taking a more round-about route, confident it would work. Just as they'd anticipated she sprinted down a side-street and then into another one. A few more turns and she succeeded in leaving her pursuers behind her completely. They split up and spread out looking for her. Kai and Tala by a lucky chance came out right onto the street on which she was hiding. Exchanging a look they both advanced on her silently.

Unaware of the Russians' presence behind her, the girl quickly took off her worn-out sunglasses, cap and sweater which were in strong contrast with the trendy shirt underneath. She pulled a jacket out of her bag and shrugged it on, before kicking off her faded sneakers and replacing them with sandals. Her skills had to be admired. Before, at first glance she merely appeared as a shabbily dressed girl who didn't know what looked good on her. But now she presented a totally different image. Running a hand through her hair, she peered out to see if the coast was clear. It wasn't: Tyson and Max were out there. Shaking her head she turned around, and drew her breath in abruptly in surprise to see Kai and Tala blocking her way. Both of them stared at her, momentarily speechless. Those big aqua-marine eyes, silky reddish-brown locks framing her face and the slender figure were a little hard to ignore even for them.

Kai was the first one to speak up, "So, we finally meet."

Without replying, she spun around only to find that Tyson and Max standing behind her.

"They're _irritatingly _fast!" she thought.

"You thought you would get away after making that website!" Tala was saying through gritted teeth.

"I told you that you would regret saying no to me!" she replied glaring at him, "I've just proved my point."

"There was no need to drag them into it!" Bryan spat coming up behind Tyson and Max.

"Give me the information I want and I'll remove the website!" she demanded, just as everyone else came running up.

The Blitzkreig Boys exchanged looks and said unanimously, "No!"

"Why do you want it anyway?" Ray asked.

"None of your business!" she replied coldly.

"You can't expect us to give you such private information when we don't even know who you are!" Spencer added.

"That is im-material!" she shot back at him, "Now seeing as how you won't listen to me right now, get out of my way!"

"I don't think so!" Tala said, glaring murderously at her.

"First, you'll have to delete whatever you were recording on that thing," Kenny said, pointing at the camera still clutched in her hand.

"Who do you think you are, giving _me _orders you little computer freak!" she snapped.

"Hey! Don't you talk to him like that!" Tyson yelled.

He merely got a cold look in response.

"Listen-," Kai began but never completed his sentence when the girl suddenly kicked him in the crotch with surprising strength and speed. Before the others could do much more than blink in surprise, she whipped out a launcher with a Beyblade on it. Tala was the only one who managed to launch his Beyblade in time for a counter-attack; the others were just a second too late. By then she was gone.

"We almost had her," Ray said wistfully.

"And we let her escape," Tala completed, staring down the deserted street. He didn't want to admit what impact the meeting had left on him. The one thing they could all sense was trouble, lurking just around the corner, waiting to catch them unawares.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Finally, another chapter completed!

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade Tala would be the strongest blader and not Tyson and since that hasn't happened I hardly own Beyblade do I?

**Chapter 4**

"_Now _what do we do?" Tyson asked, turning to his friends with a frustrated expression, "She won't wanna meet with us after this!"

"She's a Beyblader," Tala said, "maybe we can get some leads from that."

"Yeah we can!" Kenny said suddenly in an excited voice.

"What?!" Everyone turned to look at him.

"I managed to get her picture on my laptop!" Kenny said, crouching down and balancing his laptop on his knees.

"He actually brought that thing all the way here?" Ian muttered to Daichi with a sweat-drop.

"That's very…uh…smart Kenny," Max scratched the back of his head in confusion, "but how will that help us? We can't exactly give her picture to the police. We've got no proof that she was the one who made the website, I mean didn't you say that it was made with a fake identity."

"Yes, but in case you didn't know the BBA keeps records of Beybladers who are any good," Kenny explained, "you saw her launch, that's not an amateur's launch. There's a chance that there might be something about her housed in the records and I'm going to use this picture to hunt her out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day (at the dojo):**

Kenny zoomed into the living room where everyone was waiting for him and yelled, "Success!"

"You found out who she is?" Hilary asked eagerly.

"Yes!" he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Her name's Sayuri, and she's a pretty good Beyblader from what I can see. She also has a bit-beast, Dragona."

"What kind of a name is Dragona?" Tyson commented.

"Anything more?" Bryan asked.

"No," Kenny sighed, "Mr. Dickenson said it would be a violation of privacy to get her address or something."

"Violation of privacy?" Hiro said angrily, "She's the one who started this whole thing."

"We've got no proof Hiro," Max reminded him.

"Yes, but if this goes on much longer we should get her personal details any way we can," Hiro replied.

"What are you getting at?" Ray asked.

"We should hack into the BBA's computer system and get the information, that's what he's getting at," Tala interjected, looking at Hiro for confirmation.

"Are you serious?!" Daichi looked doubtful, "How are you going to do that anyway?"

All looks turned simultaneously towards Kenny, who groaned and buried his head in his hands, "Why is it always me?!"

"See Kenny that's the down side to being a computer genius," Tyson said, as though he was explaining a complicated problem.

"D'you think she can do something worse than the website?" Spencer suddenly spoke up.

"Like what?" Ray asked, looking uneasy.

"I don't know," Spencer replied, "but we haven't given in yet. She could still do a whole lot of other things."

"Oh come on," Hilary said, trying to lighten the mood a little, "what could be worse than this?"

If only they'd known how right Spencer was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A couple of days later at the BBA building:**

"All this waiting is beginning to get on my nerves!" Tyson complained, picking up his Beyblade from where it had been blasted out of the Beydish.

"Huh?" Kenny looked up at him.

"Sayuri?" Kai guessed.

"Yes!" Tyson replied, "I've got a bad feeling about this. It's been too long since she did something. There haven't even been any new articles or pictures."

"Um, no she…came back," Kenny said.

"Now what?" Max asked.

Hilary took one look at the screen of Kenny's laptop and turned away muttering, "Oh my God! What a bitch!"

"She's…uh…kinda turned her attentions to you," Kenny replied.

"What?!" Max sat up straight, What the hell had she found out?

"It's about you and Rick-,"

"How did she know we're dating?" Max cried out in a panicky voice. Total silence and stunned expressions greeted his words.

"You and _Rick Anderson_ are dating?!" Tyson asked in an incredulous voice.

Max sweat-dropped, "I-It's not in there?"

"Um, no" Kenny replied, "There's no mention of you _dating_ in the article. It's about something else."

"Crap!" Max muttered, mentally kicking himself, "What does it say?"

His question was completely ignored.

"When and how did you two start going out?" Hilary asked.

"Never mind how, it started a couple of months ago," Max answered, going red.

"Months?!" Ray exclaimed, "And you didn't tell us!"

Instead of replying Max pulled Kenny's laptop in front of him and started reading the article which had pictures of him and Rick terrorizing teenage girls in back alleys and streets. He sweat-dropped again, "What the hell does she have against us?!"

"I thought the answer to that was obvious Max," Tyson waved a hand, "she loves torturing people!"

"Sayuri again?" the door opened and the Blitz. Boys stepped in.

"Who else?" Daichi replied.

"yeah, about that," Tala looked at Kenny, "if she doesn't contact us within the next week we're breaking into the BBA's database."

"I'm not sure if-," Kenny began, only to be cut off by Ian, "You won't be doing it alone! We'll help!"

Kenny sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Alright, but-,"

Again he was interrupted, but this time by a knock on the door. Everyone turned to see Sayuri enter, and flash them a big smile, "Hey there!" her tone was mocking, "What's up?"

"You-," Bryan clenched his fists in an attempt to keep himself from punching her, as he remembered the latest article about himself titled, "Who _does _Bryan love?" with highly suggestive pictures of him, Spencer and Tala.

"Sayuri! You better take down that website!" Tyson snarled.

"You know my name," Sayuri observed, "how resourceful."

"Quit changing the subject!" Tala said angrily.

"What are you gonna do if I don't take down the 'site?" Sayuri sneered.

"You don't wanna know," Tala said, giving her a deadly look, ignoring the uneasy gazes of the other (except for his team-mates).

Sayuri felt a shiver run down her spine, but her outward expression didn't change, "Keep making empty threats (Spencer rolled his eyes), but if you've changed your mind-,"

"No!" Kai cut across her.

Sayuri bit her lower lip, "Haven't you had enough?!"

"We ain't giving in to blackmail," Daichi folded his arms, managing to somehow look impressive in spite of his height.

Sayuri clenched her fist, "You should know I always have a plan B in case plan A fails!"

Bryan leaned back on his chair and gave her a smile without any trace of humour, "So do we."

Sayuri narrowed her aquamarine eyes, "You're going to regret this. I can make your life hell if I want to!"

She received disdainful looks and defiant expressions as her answer. Turning on her heel she left the room, banging the door closed behind her. Tala turned around to look at the others, "Let's just hack the BBA's database!"

Kenny nodded, "It'll take a little time."

"No problem," Spencer replied, "Tala and I'll help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Sayuri finished messaging some people and snapped her laptop closed with a pleased expression, "Let's see how they react to plan B!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliff hanger! XD Max and Rick are such a cute couple. I can tell how they got together in one of the later chapters if you like. Thanks for reading.


End file.
